Woman's Intuition
by labrat love
Summary: Prussia visits Austria and Hungary with an unfamiliar nation in tow... Who is this stranger? Hungary is delighted to finally figure it out!


**Another Hetalia story for you here. I just finished watching the (SUBed) World Series… as much of it as exists on youtube. Anyway I love Hungary and Germany and I totally subscribe to the theory mentioned in the story…**

Hungary was expecting to see Prussia that afternoon; Austria had told her the night before that he was coming over to talk politics. She did not expect to see a wiry teenage nation sitting on one of the benches in the garden.

"Hello." she ventured

"Hello" he repeated without looking at her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I'm just waiting for mein Bruder, Prussia."

"Oh, he's never had a brother before? Let me see you. How long has he been hiding you?" She pulled him gently from the bench; curious as to whom she was talking to. She circled him as he answered.

"I am Germany, I am new, I think. Prussia told me he found me unconscious in the woods. I don't remember anything before he found me." He was blond with bright blue eyes and a half-empty stern expression. He was not small like most new nations she had met; instead he was tall and lean. She could tell he was uncomfortable with her scrutiny. She figured she could make it up to him and maybe even get him to smile.

"I see, come inside for food, I can't imagine Prussia would know how to take good care of you." There was something familiar about this boy now following her into the house, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She busied herself cooking something for him deciding it was better to let him get comfortable before talking to him again.

He lingered awkwardly in the doorway and studied the room with an unusual intensity. She had to call his name a few times to get him to notice the stool she pulled up to the counter and the warm food plated and waiting.

She was pleased to see him relax a little while he ate. He would probably grow into a fine sturdy nation if Prussia would start to look after him. The poor boy looked hungry for more than just food.

"Danke." he said shyly when he had finished. It appeared all he needed was a little kindness.

"Ön üdvözli." she responded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And if your brother forgets you exist for a while you can come back here for another meal if you need to."

"But Herr Austria-"

"Can answer to me if he has a problem." She assured him brandishing her favorite frying pan. The corners of his mouth turned up in a little smile and he blushed.

It was then Hungary realized whom she had been talking to. It was almost unbelievable, but at the same time it couldn't be anyone else. He had grown so much since she had seen him last. She must have gasped because when she looked at him again he wore a little worry.

"Fraulein?"

"Oh, it's okay I just remembered something I have to do later." She wanted to ask him where he had been for all these years, but if he could not remember her he would probably not remember that either. She also wanted to hug him tightly and maybe even cry a little, but she certainly didn't want to scare him off. She settled for placing a hand on his cheek and sighing wistfully.

"Such a handsome boy." There was no time for him to get awkward however they were interrupted by Prussia shouting from the garden.

She was more than a little sad he never came back for truly social visits, preferring instead to come and argue with Austria. She worried over his ambitious streak that he kept from his childhood. With all things considered, watching him grow up was a small consolation.

Hungary was pleased to see him grow into a strong and independent nation, and even more pleased to see him surpass Prussia. What brought her the most joy was when he allied with Italy. The two didn't seem to be able to stay away from one another, and she was endlessly entertained watching Germany try and fend him off this time. She could swear there were times Italy recognized him too, without realizing it of course. She loved her surrogate family, but her boys could be so clueless some times (not that Italy had all the clues to start with). She was, after all, the closest thing either nation had to a mother.

She would have loved to confide in Austria, but he wouldn't have believed her. He would demand proof, and she couldn't really supply any beyond woman's intuition. So she would wait and let them discover that Holy Rome was back all on their own.

**Mein Bruder = my brother**

**Danke = thank you**

**Ön üdvözli = you're welcome (sorry if this one is incorrect, I used an online translator!)**


End file.
